christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Blart: Mall Cop
is a 2009 American comedy film and starring Kevin James as the titular mall cop Paul Blart. Additional cast includes Jayma Mays, Keir O'Donnell, and Bobby Cannavale. Filming began in February 2008 with most of the shooting taking place at the Burlington Mall in Burlington, Massachusetts. The film opened in the United States on January 16, 2009, distributed by Columbia Pictures. Against a budget of $26 million, it grossed $31.8 million in its opening weekend and finished with a gross of more than $146 million in North America and a worldwide total of $183 million. A sequel, Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2, was released in 2015. It takes place on Black Friday, which is the beginning of the holiday season. Plot Paul Blart lives in West Orange, New Jersey, with his teenage daughter, Maya, and mother, Margaret. Aspiring to join the New Jersey State Police, he trains at the police academy, but his hypoglycemic medical condition causes him to collapse, therefore failing the exam. To shape up for his career, Blart works as a security guard at the fictional West Orange Pavilion Mall. Blart patrols the mall on a Segway to assure that things are safe and clean. He also trains Veck Simms, who is new but uninterested in the job. Meanwhile, Blart becomes acquainted with Amy Anderson, the vendor of a new kiosk. He meets her one evening at a party at Joe's American Bar and Grill with other mall employees. Things initially go well, but Blart is sidetracked when he decides to participate in a nacho-eating contest with his friend Leon. The hot and spicy salsa is more than Blart can handle, causing him to inadvertently drink several alcoholic beverages. He ruins the party and makes a wild exit by falling through a window. Two days later, on the night of Black Friday, an organized gang of thugs disguised as Santa's Village employees begin what appears to be a bank heist inside the mall. They take Amy and other customers in the bank hostage. Simms is revealed as the gang's leader – his mall security job was a ploy to gather intelligence. They are keeping the hostages as insurance for the gang's escape. The crew force shoppers to exit the mall and strategically place motion sensors around each entrance to detect any attempt to enter or exit the building. Blart takes a break in the arcade and plays "Detroit Rock City" via Rock Band. He eventually walks back out in the mall, and discovers the entire mall is evacuated and under a state of emergency. Upon realizing this, he calls the police, and slips out of the mall to speak with Commander Sergeant Howard. Blart realizes Amy is still inside after spotting her car in the parking lot, and decides to return to the mall to look for her. A SWAT team arrives with Commander James Kent at the helm. Kent, a former classmate and bully from Blart's childhood, takes control of the police units and orders Blart to let them handle the situation. Blart refuses and attempts a rescue. Vastly outnumbered and physically outclassed, Blart takes a stand against Simms' crew using improvised measures to take them down one by one. He discovers credit card codes written in invisible ink on the burglars' arms and realizes that their real plans go beyond robbing the bank. Maya, unaware of what has happened, shows up at the mall on her way to bring Blart some food, but Simms' remaining henchmen seize her and add her to the hostage group. Blart manages to subdue all of Simms' accomplices and attempts to evacuate the hostages by pulling them up through an air vent. The plan fails when Leon does not fit. Simms enters the room, capturing Blart and forcing him to give up the credit card codes he recorded on his cell phone. Simms flees, taking Amy and Maya with him. As police raid the mall to apprehend the criminals and rescue the hostages, Blart borrows a display minivan and joins Kent in pursuing Simms to the airport, where he is attempting to escape to the Cayman Islands. After a brief scuffle, Blart overpowers Simms and puts him in handcuffs. Moments later, however, Kent pulls his gun on Blart, revealing that he was in cahoots with Simms. Kent demands the phone containing the codes from Blart, who refuses and destroys the phone. Before Kent can retaliate by shooting Blart, Chief Brooks of the mall security team arrives and shoots Kent in the arm. Kent and Simms are arrested, and Amy and Maya are returned safely. For his bravery and assistance, Howard offers Blart a job with the West Orange Police Department. Blart inexplicably declines, preferring to remain in mall security. Blart and Amy are eventually married in the mall, where they exchange vows on a set of black and white Segways. Cast *Kevin James as Paul Blart *Jayma Mays as Amy Anderson *Keir O'Donnell as Veck Simms *Bobby Cannavale as Commander James Kent *Adam Ferrara as Sergeant Howard *Peter Gerety as Chief Brooks *Stephen Rannazzisi as Stuart *Jamal Mixon as Leon *Adhir Kalyan as Pahud *Erick Avari as Vijay *Raini Rodriguez as Maya Blart *Shirley Knight as Margaret Blart *Allen Covert as Jerky security guy *Bas Rutten as Drill instructor *Gary Valentine as Karaoke singer *Jason Ellis as Prancer *Natascha Hopkins as Vixen *Mike Escamilla as Blitzen *Rick Thorne as Cupid *Mike Vallely as Rudolph *Jackie Sandler as Victoria's Secret sales associate Songs *Hark! The Herald Angels Sing *O Tannenbaum *Ding Dong Merrily on High *The Twelve Days of Christmas *We Wish You a Merry Christmas Sequel Sony expressed interest in producing a sequel to the film in January 2009. In early 2014, it was confirmed that the studio was moving forward, and shooting began in April 2014. Andy Fickman was hired to direct the sequel, while Kevin James co-wrote the script with Nick Bakay and returned to star in the leading role. The sequel was titled Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 and was released on April 17, 2015. Category:2009 releases Category:Movies Category:Sony Pictures Category:Theatrical releases Category:Rudolph filmography Category:Comedy Movies